


A Little Like Eden

by DGCatAniSiri



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Holodeck Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 13:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DGCatAniSiri/pseuds/DGCatAniSiri
Summary: As Voyager begins its two year trek through the starless void, Tom invites Harry to a special holoprogram.





	A Little Like Eden

Harry wasn’t sure what to expect. 

He’d gotten a note from Tom, telling him to meet him on holodeck one at 0500, when his run of the night shift ended. Harry had expected that he’d just be spending the night trying to branch out of the clarinet – he’d picked up an interest in jazz lately. After all, there wasn’t much to do on Voyager at the moment, given that they’d started their years long journey through this void. The layman’s version of Seven’s report was that she couldn’t explain this area of space existing without any light beyond some kind of manipulation of subspace, a topic of discussion that always gave him a headache, not that he admitted as much. Sure, it was part of his job, and he did understand more than most, but he was still a drooling toddler in comparison to Seven of Nine’s collective knowledge from the Borg. Or at least, it seemed that way a lot of the time.

Regardless, he’d waited until his shift ended, and now he could only imagine what Tom had cooked up. His tendency to holodeck usage was always questionable, but he’d said this was a special program, just for the two of them. So clearly not just some modification to Sandrine’s, or the resort program, which had become common off-hours locations for the crew as a whole.

Tom had been talking about a new holo-program for a while. Harry supposed that if he were going to pick a time to try it out, this was one of the better times for it. This expanse of space seemed like a time before time, the nothingness that existed before the Big Bang. Anything that could alleviate the boredom would be appreciated.

He checked the monitor. Program Paris Alpha-Three was already in progress. There was a notice on the screen that indicated that there was something about ‘appropriate clothing’ for the program, which would be provided for by the computer, which let Harry know that his clothes would change upon entering – the miracle of replicated fabrics. Good to at least have the warning.

Allowing the doors to slide open, he was surprised – he hadn’t expected Tom to put together such an... idyllic scene. It was some wooded area, pristine and untouched by the touch of mankind. Birds chirped, there was even the sound of a river somewhere nearby.

It seemed decidedly un-Tom Paris. Sandrine’s, the resort, even that Captain Proton program they’d been putting together... There was some quality about them, a roguish charm. This was... Harry wasn’t sure what it was. But it was different than something he expected of Tom Paris.

“Harry? That you?” Tom’s voice rang out from somewhere further in the holo-program. Harry supposed that was his cue to enter.

When the holodeck doors closed behind him, he felt the shimmering of his clothing changing...

Or, rather, disappearing. In a very literal sense, ‘nothing’ had replaced his clothes. 

Immediately, Harry suspected that this was a prank of some kind, that Tom would pop up with the Doctor’s holo-imager or something, snap a picture and post it for all of Voyager, and possibly the Delta Quadrant at large, to see. He immediately made for the various bushes around him, the only source of modesty available to him. 

Then Tom emerged from a nearby path, and Harry saw that he was just as naked as he was. When he saw Harry had arrived, he broke into a grin. “There you are.”

“Tom, what is this?” Harry demanded, not appreciating the joke. Even if Tom was going to unusual lengths, he didn’t savor the fact that his best friend had set up some prank at his expense.

Tom broke into a grin, the kind that Harry hated at times like this – it was always hard to stay mad at him when he gave that boyish, happy expression, the one that showed the kid in him and pushed down the cynicism that had driven him forward. “It’s... Well, this is the Garden of Eden.”

It took Harry a moment, having to dislodge his memories of the Christian Bible. The memories did nothing to explain what exactly that meant.

The confusion must have been visible on his face, because Tom’s smile got that puckish ‘I’ll humor you’ kind of cast to it. “C’mon, Har. I’m not pulling some prank. I mean...” He motioned to his lack of clothing. “...If nothing else, trust that I wouldn’t embarrass myself in the same way I’m trying to do to you.”

That, if nothing else, had the ring of truth. So, reluctantly, Harry emerged from the bush that he’d been hiding behind. With his guard lowering, Harry couldn’t help but admire Tom’s physique. And, he realized, Tom was also returning the favor. Without clothing, it wasn’t something they were in a position to hide. 

Still, Harry cut his examination short, clearing his throat. “What, uh... what exactly prompted this, anyway? I mean... It’s not your normal type of holoprogram.”

Tom looked away, almost sheepish. It was... Harry would almost use the word ‘adorable,’ though he recognized that Tom would probably not use that word if he had a choice. “I, uh... I got to thinking after we left the demon planet.”

The demon planet. Now that was a story. Harry remembered the toxic planet, the almost literal hellscape that it had been, and the silver liquid entities that had been ‘born’ from Voyager and her crew, starting with Harry and Tom.

“Okay...” Harry said, not sure how that related to the Garden of Eden, though maybe it was just to offset how that planet had appeared to be hell.

Tom stared at him as if the connection between the two should be obvious. “And... Harry, we created an entire species, you and me! We were the templates for the first two ‘beings’ on that planet!”

It started to become clear for Harry. “So... you decided to make a holographic Garden of Eden... because we were the metaphorical Adam and Eve?”

“Well, I think Adam and ‘Steve’ might be more appropriate but...”

“All of this for a joke?” And a particularly bad one at that – If B’Elanna were here, she’d probably have proceeded to toss one of the garden’s apples at Tom for that. Hell, Harry considered it rather seriously as well.

The look on Tom’s face indicated that he’d probably meant it a little more seriously than that. “Well... not entirely.” He flashed Harry a grin. “I... Harry, an entire species has its existence because of us. That... isn’t at least a little awe-inspiring to you?”

“I suppose,” Harry conceded. Still, it was rather unusual, and what exactly were they going to do in this Garden of... 

Then it hit him. 

“Tom, did you set all this up as... a date?”

Tom didn’t answer, which seemed answer enough.

All things considered, Harry probably should have figured that out from Tom’s earlier examination. In fairness, Harry supposed, he had been distracted by the abrupt absence of his clothes.

“Tom...” Harry placed a hand on Tom’s arm. His bare arm. “You really didn’t have to set all this up if you wanted to go on a date with me.” He leaned in and, slowly, closed the distance between them, pressing his lips against Tom’s. 

The kiss was... Harry refused to call it heavenly, given the setting they were in. But it was... very nice. And, Harry realized, he’d very much wanted to kiss Tom Paris for a while now. The reality of it was better than Harry had hoped. 

And, as he pulled back, Harry had to believe that Tom felt the same. “That was... nice,” Tom said, trying to downplay it some. The fact that Harry could feel his growing erection beginning to poke his leg undermined that entire idea. 

“So... What kind of date were you thinking about here?” Harry asked, recognizing that although nudity itself wasn’t inherently sexual, it was likely that there was no way they were going to be able to maintain that idea, not while they were already able to see how much the other man was interested. For good measure, Harry bumped their erections together, enjoying the moan that elicited from Tom.

“I... had a few ideas. Thought I’d... leave it up to you.” That was Tom Paris, Harry would admit – for all the portrayal of being Voyager’s resident playboy, he was there to give his partners what they wanted. Usually that was a roll in the hay and that was all either party was looking for. But here... 

“Tom... I want this... But I’m not built for something casual. You know this.”

“I do. And that’s what I’m offering. Something more than casual. I... I care about you, Harry. So... You want serious, I’ll give you serious.”

Harry wasn’t entirely sure he was ready to believe Tom Paris settling down so easily, with just a few words and a single holoprogram, but for right now... Well, Tom Paris was already in his arms and they’d shared one kiss so far. And Harry wanted another.

So he dove in for it, pulling Tom tight. He had to admit, the advantage of this Garden of Eden program was that they were already naked, saving time as Harry felt himself pulling Tom towards the ground so that they could take this even further, though careful not to break their lip lock on the way down. And holographic grass was somewhat more comfortable than actual grass. 

And kissing Tom Paris was quickly beginning to move to the top of Harry’s list of favorite things.

Tom surprised him by letting Harry take the lead. Or, Harry supposed, he’d managed to set the example this time around. He’d been the one who this was all hinging on. Tom had given him the reins from the beginning. Harry had no problems keeping hold of them. 

Gently, but firmly, Harry began pushing Tom down, and Tom was nice and willing to take the instruction. And he added a flurry of kisses on every expanse of Harry’s skin that he could get to. His hands were busy as well, and as he moved down Harry’s chest, a hand came up to play with one of Harry’s nipples. When he heard Harry let out a soft moan of pleasure, Tom glanced up and smiled at him. 

“Like that, do you Harry?” he whispered huskily. At Harry’s nod, his grin only seemed to grow wider and, keeping that hand where it was, continued on his downward course, pausing at Harry’s belly button, briefly teasing him before continuing down further. 

And then Tom reached Harry’s cock. 

He gave it a few gentle, teasing licks, not going much further than simply drawing out more moans from Harry. When he finally took it in, Harry’s hips bucked and he thrust in. Tom didn’t seem surprised. And he seemed to definitely know his way around a blowjob. That was information Harry would have to file away for later – right now, he had other things to put his mind on. Like the thing that Tom was doing with his tongue, god!

Harry’s hands tore at the holographic grass for a moment, then he managed to move one of them to tangle his fingers in Tom’s hair, the only way he really seemed able to communicate at the moment. It was a simple method of communication, but effective, as Tom seemed to take it as encouragement. 

Tom seemed to make every effort to draw Harry to the point of orgasm. But before Harry could even make a comment, warn Tom, he pulled back, making Harry whimper as he wasn’t able to have release.

So Tom apparently was keeping some hold on the reins.

As Harry came down from the edge, Tom grinned at him. “Don’t want to get to the main event too soon.” He crawled back up to meet Harry’s lips. “I think there are other things we can do still.”

Harry smirked. “I do have a few ideas.”

“Yeah?”

They kissed again, arms wrapping around one another, and before long, Harry ended up on top of Tom. “Is this anything like what you’re thinking?” he asked softly, gently nibbling at Tom’s ear. 

“It... it might be.” Tom Paris, losing coherency? Because of Harry Kim? That was certainly a feather in his cap. 

Harry let a hand slide down Tom’s side, gently running his nails against the skin, feeling Tom shiver under his touch. He took a firm grip on Tom’s cock, giving it a couple of experimental strokes. “Anything you want me to do, Tom?” he asked, fully aware that he was asking Tom to drag himself to being able to form words, and every indication was that Tom was losing himself in the rush of sensations. 

Taking some shuddering breaths, Tom needed a moment to find his voice. “Wh... whatever you want, Harry. I’m yours.”

Harry had to try to keep himself from coming at that – he believed Tom entirely. He wasn’t just saying that. He meant it. This was, after all, not exactly a time where Tom would be likely to lie. And hearing that the man writhing in pleasure underneath him – because of him – say that... It was one of the most incredible things Harry had felt.

He called out to the computer for some condoms and lubricant, pleased that the computer didn’t try to go through twenty different varieties – Tom had probably anticipated – hoped – for this, and made sure to program the computer so that it just offered exactly what they needed.

“Were you hoping for this, Tom? Did you want this?” Harry asked softly as he got to the work of preparing his lover. He took the resultant moan as an answer in the affirmative. Seeing Tom going to pieces was only making Harry more eager for this. He knew he wouldn’t last very long at this rate, but Tom had to be nearing the edge as well. 

Harry hurried with the preparations, pleased for once that the Doctor made sure that the crew was up to date on their vaccinations and such, because this was going to be quick, probably with it not being perfect, prone to maybe not being as protective as it should be.

Though, he supposed, since Tom seemed serious about giving Harry what he wanted, a real relationship, something that lasted... Maybe that wouldn’t matter. If they were going to be in a relationship... He supposed they’d cross that bridge when they came to it.

Meanwhile, Tom Paris was still waiting on him, and he didn’t want to disappoint. 

He readied Tom, and quickly realized that he was close as well. Tom’s skin was flush, as if he was trying valiantly to keep his blood from his cock, as if that would let him last a little longer.

Harry made a decision fairly quickly then – he wanted to really enjoy having Tom Paris like this. They were both too close right now to be able to stop and savor everything, 

He draped himself over Tom again, their lips finding each other’s once more. Harry brought one of Tom’s hands to his cock, wrapping his other around Tom’s. Tom got the picture, and they were both already close that it wasn’t long before they spilled out. Tom was more modest, but Harry had to break away with a cry – okay, points to Tom Paris’s skill at making things enjoyable for his partner.

After a moment, Harry rolled off of Tom, catching his breath. He just focused on getting his head back, now that he wasn’t in the haze of sex. Doing that, he apparently missed Tom make a few comments to the computer as well, and he was cleaning them both up. 

Tom flashed Harry a grin. “So, Harry... I think you were questioning my intentions with all of this... So let me make something clear.” He moved close to Harry’s face, close enough that Harry could feel his breath on his lips. “I hope that was only the first round.”

Harry returned Tom’s grin. “I don’t know, Tom. I might need some more... persuading about it.”

“Really?” Tom slowly, slowly inched further. 

“Yeah...” Harry drew the word out. “How persuasive do you think you can be?”

“A lot more.”

Then Harry abruptly pushed Tom back, just enough to keep their lips from meeting again. “Then... How about we take this back to your quarters?” Harry didn’t particularly like the idea of leaving his and Tom’s private life in the holodeck, especially with some people on the ship being very protective of their time, regardless of if it was in use already. 

For a moment, Tom was quiet, and Harry was concerned that he was going to try and back out of his promise of something serious. “Why not yours?” Harry recognized that as a gesture of his willingness to be serious – Tom Paris, having to do a walk of shame (or, knowing Tom Paris, a walk of pride) from Harry Kim’s quarters would be giving him the ability to make the next choice of what happened with this relationship.

“I can work with that,” Harry said.

The next two years of Voyager’s trip through this dark patch of space suddenly looked like it would be a lot more interesting.


End file.
